Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device.
Description of the Related Technology
Spurred by developments in information technology, market demand for display devices has risen. Today, flat panel displays such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays, and electrophoretic displays (EPDs) are widely used.
Particularly, OLED displays and EPDs are being made flexible, and some of them have been implemented for wearable applications.
In OLED displays, pixels are arranged on a substrate in a matrix form, and thin film transistors (TFTs) are included in each pixel circuit to independently control the pixel's OLED.
OLED displays can be classified into top-emission type display devices and bottom-emission type display devices according to the direction in which light is emitted.